1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a connector used for electrically connecting a motherboard of a printer with a control circuit board of an ink cartridge so as to facilitate a signal transmission between the motherboard and the ink cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
Ink jet printers are the most popular printers on the market because of the low price and the colorful printing effect which are very suitable for personal and home use. All the ink jet printers have one or more ink cartridges which include a control circuit board mounted at the outer edge of the housing thereof. The control circuit board requires a proper electrical connecting device to electrically connect the cartridge to the motherboard of the printer for facilitating a signal transmission between the motherboard and the ink cartridge so as to control the nozzle of the ink cartridge.